


Shuddering old sun

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, You can't kill the shimmer permanently but it's sort of into you trying, but like super baby pathetic body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which the incarnation of creation is a masochist





	Shuddering old sun

Lena hates them,  
the them they where, are, will be, have been, and what wouldn't happen.  
All of them really.

Hates what they took, hates what they gave. Hates how she’s stuck because of them, hates the them that Is and Isn't Kane's shell. That’s alright with them, her anger is their favourite part. Each one of them and each part of that whole has a different favourite, every bit from the coating-mirror they show the world to the tower downward spiral inside loves her absolutely and differently. It makes their false DNA wiggle with pleasure when they think of her rage, her destruction. They’d shown her their faces together and she’d shot them in wonderful spirals of hot metal and fear.

Terror wasn’t their favourite, it was Lena’s so of course they loved it but she was much better when she danced with them, when she burnt them and killed them. Even from the first them she'd killed, pale gator full of spikes and empty of purpose.  
Kane-who-was remembered dying as throughly unpleasant and Kane-who-is thought Kane-who-was was very very stupid for that, they’d died as he did and later again they’d been killed by Lena the same way too. The them who-was-once-Kane-before-Ventress-bleeding-to-Lena had known that last and so all of them stopped fiddling around to burn for her, every tree and creature husk and the ones who weren’t her them too for good measure.  
Much more experience dying that the Kane-who-was and infinitely more than the first Kane who’d never be again that first entered them. At the time they liked him just fine, he liked Lena, they listened to him and liked him enough to wear his future.  
Then the group that held Lena came and they liked her much better, they loved her really, Lena fill her of light and them and gifts so they could meet, she’d be better she’d be safe and then they could wear her future too they’d thought.  
Lena and Kane shells all full of them to wander the world and themself. They hadn’t changed her enough, changed her too much? Just the right amount said all the cells that currently made up their left arm at the moment and several colonies waiting outside for their turn. They where good at changing things, so very good but Lena was better less changed, they couldn’t have made her into something they could be and have the same effect. She taught them that and filled their whole world with white white fire.  
They unraveled over and over, kaleidoscope of joy and bubbling skin, if they waited she’d visit again and they thought they could make the only Kane left smile at her this time.

**Author's Note:**

> No one is allowed to let me watch ~ooh it's up for interpretation~ movies ever again because I just read them as horny on main for humanity


End file.
